


Broken Wings

by Bubble_Taekookies



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, I’m sorry, M/M, Some Fluff, cant summarize, how is this soft but sad-, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Taekookies/pseuds/Bubble_Taekookies
Summary: Jimins brother is evil. He’s forced to go to war with him. When his childhood lover is stolen from him, Jimin has to learn how to let things go.
Relationships: Yoonmin - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Promise Me

Jimin smiled to himself as he walked through the corridors of his fathers manor. He was having so much fun with Taehyung and Jungkook. Well, as much fun you could have in a war against ur demon brother. He walked out into the snow covered courtyard and sat on the creaking bench. He sighed and sagged his shoulders. Sure, the youngers were nice, but they weren’t his Yoongi.

Yoongi...

Jimin could feel tears brimming his eyes. Yoongi. His childhood sweetheart. His only love. He’d always been there for Jimin...but he was gone now.

flashback

“Pssst Yoongi!” Jimin whispered in the dark room.  
“Jimin!! You could get us caught!!” Yoongi whispered angrily. “Also it’s yoongi hyung”  
Jimin sat up on his bed and hugged his knees. In the orphanage, the two boys were blessed to be able to share a room.  
“Hyung I-I miss my parents”   
Yoongi sighed and turned to his dear friend.  
“Jimin, I can’t bring your parents back. But I can help you get through it. Here, sleep next to me tonight” He patted his bed. The ten year old boy got up and sat next to him.  
“Promise me something Hyung”  
“Anything Jiminie”  
“Promise you’ll always be there for me, even when we’re boring adults” Yoongi chuckled.  
“I promise”


	2. Deadly Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi may have another shot, if they play their cards right.

Jimin chuckled at the bitter sweet memory. He sniffed and wiped his tears. Ever since his brother, Jacks, took control of the 7 kingdoms, his only goal was to kill Jimin. The thing was, Jimin loved his brother, and if Jacks loved his back, it would end his immortality. Jimin was once immoral, but his love for Yoongi was stronger. Once Jacks realized Yoongi was Jimins only weekness, he took him. When he took him, Jimin went mad looking for him, but he knew Jacks would never allow him to be found. Jimin flinched when he realized what Jacks was doing to him right now-

He felt the other side of the bench get heavy.  
Jimin sighed, eyes still closed. “Jungkook cant you see i can’t talk right now?”  
“Not even to me?”   
Jimin gasped and shot up. That voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine. That voice that he grew to love. That voice...that would disappear once he opened his eyes.  
“Y-you can’t hurt me Jacks! I know you’re just spinning an illusion of Yoongi!”   
Jimin felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders.   
“I can assure you my love, that I am no illusion”

Flashback

Jimin sweeped the floor of his bedroom. it was his turn to clean the dorms. He was bored and lonely. Yoongi was off to the front lines. It was mandatory for men 16 to fight in the war for 6 months. he’d been away for 7 now, and not a single letter had come back. Before he left, Jimin spilled his true feelings for the man, but he just stared back blankly. Since then he’d been beefing himself over it.

He sighed and put the broom away. He was about to go to bed, when his door swung open and yoongi walked in. But he wasn’t the same anymore. He was more buff and had a scar going from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. And he had wings. Thick, black, wings. If he had wings, that could only mean...  
“Yoongi you asshole! You tyrant! How dare you sell your soul to my brother! I thought we were friends!” Jimin was screaming and crying.

Yoongi walked fast until he was only a breath away from Jimin. The look on his face was pure sadness and...love. He pulled Jimin into a gentle hug. He first tried to fight it but ended up sobbing in the elders shoulder. 

Yoongi rubbed Jimins back. He pulled back just so he could look him in the eye.

“Jimin I am so sorry, but believe me I had to do this. I have little time left, so please listen. Once I leave Jacks won’t ever hurt you again. You’ll be free. Go to your fathers manor” Jimin sniffed.

“But what about you Yoongi? You may be able to live without me, but I can’t leave you.”

Yoongi smiled slightly and wiped the youngers tears.  
“Oh Jimin, what makes you think I cant live without you. Every breath, move, decision, is only for you. You’re my life, and that’s why I have to leave you. But I promise I will find you again.”

Before Jimin could say anything, Yoongi cupped his cheeks and grabbed his lips in a desperate kiss. Then he bit. Hard.

Jimin pushed him away and suddenly started feeling very dizzy.  
“Yoongi what did you-“

“I’m sorry my love, but I can’t let you be awake while I leave, or else you might stop me.” He gently picked Jimin up and placed him on the bed. He smoothed his hair and placed a ghost of a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodbye, My love”

Jimin doenst remember what happened after that, but when he woke up, Yoongi was gone.

He never saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading!!


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion is sweet like sugar
> 
> However
> 
> Parting tastes just as bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML IM SO SORRY
> 
> THIS IS SO SAD IM CRYING-
> 
> anyway if u liked it let me know

Jimin whipped around and came face to with Yoongi. And he looked...beautiful. His eyes were were jet black with shards of gray. When he smiled, his eyes slightly crinkled upwards, just like when they were kids. They studied each other until Jimin whispered,

“You came back.”

Then he leaped into the elders arms and held tight, still afraid he’d disappear into the chilly night. And Yoongi held on even tighter and whispered into the crane of his neck,

“I promised you that I’d find a way back”

Jimin pulled back and cupped his cheek and stroked his scar gently with his thumb. He slowly pulled Yoongis face close and took his lips into his own. Yoongi gasped and pulled the younger closer. This kiss wasn’t like their first. It was slow, sweet, and perfect. Only in the way reunion could ever be.

Yoongi let go of the kiss and placed his thumb where his lips had been.

“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do that” he rasped.

Jimin smiled brightly. “Then let’s go inside. Now that Jacks is dead, we both can be togeth-“

“No my love. I’m afraid we can’t,” Yoongi interrupted solemnly.

Jimins face was of pure hurt. He felt like he’d been stabbed.

“W-Why?”

Yoongi pulled out a dagger and pointed it at the younger. Jimin felt his heart drop. Could Jacks power somehow still have a hold on his lover? 

But instead of stabbing him, Yoongi handed the dagger to jimin.

“Yoongi, I don’t understand. What’s this?” Jimin asked hesitantly.

“Jimin. My love. do you wanna know why i made the bargain with your brother all those years ago?”

Jimins eyes darkened slightly but he nodded, signaling Yoongi to proceed.

“I knew that if I didn’t make a deal with him, he would have killed you. So on my way to war, I escaped and went to his palace. He said he would never touch you again as long as I sold my soul to him.”

Jimin nodded, understanding. “But he’s dead now, so what’s wrong.”

Yoongi smiled sadly. “To make sure I was loyal, he put a curse on me. I couldn’t die. Every day I’d suffer. Living for me is worse than being dead.”

“Oh yoongi!” Jimin was crying. “How do we end your suffering?”

Yoongi took a deep breath. “They only way to end it is if I die. By your hands.”

Jimin gasped and took an involuntary step back. “No. That can’t be right. Yoongi tell me this is a joke. Please yoongi i’m begging you.”

The look on Yoongis face made Jimin break.

“No! I refuse to kill you. Do you know how hard it’s been. Living without you. Without you, my life is worthless. No! I’d kill myself a thousand times more!”

At this point both of the men were crying rivers. Yoongi rarely cried. He was supposed to be the strong one. Seeing his like this only made Jimin choke harder. He stumbled into Yoongis arms and squeezed him tight.

“Jimin. If i live any longer I-I may kill you. Every second I live I have to fight the darkness growing inside me. It’s drowning me Jimin, I cant breathe anymore.”

Jimin felt like passing out. “Yoongi, you know I’d do anything to end your pain but-“

“Jimin” Yoongi said sternly. “Look at me”  
Jimin wipes his tears and reluctantly looked him in the eyes.

“You have to live on. Show this kingdom hope. It’s your responsibility now. Killing me will only ensure one thing, that me and you have an eternity in the afterlife.”

“I do belive in the after life but I don’t wanna risk you.”

Yoongi smiled slightly. “No my love, you aren’t risking anything. I will ALWAYS find my way back to you.”

Jimin nodded. 

He slowly unsheathed the dagger. With shaky hands he slowly lifted it up. It was a couple of inches from Yoongis chest. Yoongi cupped his cheeks and leaned in for one last kiss. Then Jimin used all his might, and stabbed.

In that moment, all he could feel was tears, blood, and Yoongis soft lips. In the swirling storm, the two lovers clung to one another, lips not stopping for a second. Yoongis knees buckled and they fell to the floor, still clinging. 

Yoongi broke the kiss and looked deep into Jimins eyes and whispered,

“I love you, My Jimin.”

His eyes slowly fluttered close. His stomach stopped rising, and his lips were turning purple. And Jimin knew in that moment, that the man he loved, was now dead.

The world went quite. The only sound left was Jimins breathing. As the snow swirled around him, he wished he had been then one breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r u crying? cmon let’s sob together


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When death shows up at Jimins doorstep, he’s more than eager to embrace it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAJSJSJ ok i hope this is a good ending

They say death is painful and short. Like a little prick from the devil and all you know is darkness. But in truth, death was like a sweet embrace. The worries of the mortal world slowly fading away. All you know is comfort and love. 

Jimin opened his eyes. he didn’t know where he was now. He felt like he’d walked for centuries in a white room until he was too tired to continue. He then curled into a ball and slept better that a baby kitten. However, now he was awake in a mysterious place. He slowly got up and looked around. He could smell sweet confections and saw people who were...happy. People was the wrong word. These...beings. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

“Jimin-ah?”

Jimin turned around and smiled, instantly recognizing his lover. He fell into the elder’s soft embrace and breathed in his scent. Finally he looked up into Yoongi’s eyes and asked,

“Hyung, where am I? It’s not heaven. But it doesn’t look like hell. Is this a dream? I wouldn’t mind dreaming this.”

The elder chuckled and tightened the warm embrace.  
“No Jimin. This is not a dream, and you’re right. We’re in neither Hell not Heaven. We’re somewhere...in between. All that matters is that we’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh tysm for reading and supporting this fic even tho it’s trash!

**Author's Note:**

> r u broken yet???


End file.
